


Make Me

by Feesleyfordraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feesleyfordraco/pseuds/Feesleyfordraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries to struggle but he overpowers her easily. He leans down and huskily whispers in her ear. "What's wrong, Princess? Late for the ball?" Oneshot for 2011 DMHG Fic Exchange! Rated M! Graphic Adult Content including Dub-con and anal-play. Read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

FeesleyForDraco

Title: Make Me  
Rating: NC-17, R, M.  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, the only thing that belongs to me is the delicious smutty goodness. I am in no way profiting from this story.  
Warning(s): Rated M! Graphic Adult Content including Dub-con and anal-play. Do not read if you are under 18 years of age.  
Authors Note: This is my first one-shot, I hope you like it.  
Beta: CutsLikeCrystal  
Summary: She tries to struggle but he overpowers her easily. He leans down and huskily whispers in her ear. "What's wrong, Princess? Late for the ball?" His voice is deep and smooth as silk. He runs a hand up her side, his fingertips grazing the side of her breast and then running back down to her bare thigh. "Malfoy." It's not a question; she knows that the thick sinewy body radiating heat against her tiny frame was none other than the Slytherin-Sex-God, himself.  
The Set-up: Hermione Granger is walking through an empty corridor on her way to the Hogwarts Valentine's Day Ball in the Great Hall. It is a year after the Great War and all of the students have come back to Hogwarts to repeat their seventh year.

Make Me:

It is eerily quiet in the castle; the only sounds are the echoes of her stilettos on the flagstone floor and the flickering of the flames from the torches leading the way to the Great Hall where this year's Valentine's Ball is in full swing. Hermione runs her fingers over the black lace of her dress as she walks, smoothing the feathers that surround her hips and upper thighs. The hair on the back of her neck rises to stand on end and she begins to feel as though she is being watched.

Hearing something shuffle behind her, Hermione's heart begins to race and she increases the speed of her steps. She is fleetingly thankful that she chose an extremely short dress for the evening's festivities instead of some sissy ball gown that makes it difficult to move. Although, if she had worn a longer dress, she would have had a place to stow her wand instead of leaving it on her nightstand where it can be of no help to those being stalked in the night. She begins to hear far off music and voices and smiles with relief until she realizes that the shuffling behind is getting closer.

As the music grows louder, she picks up her pace and her breathing becomes heavy. Just as she is crossing the final stretch, she is grabbed from the right and pulled into a dark recess of the stone walls with only a passing glimpse of the door to the Great Hall. Hermione tries to scream but a strong hand covers her mouth. She finds herself pressed flush between the wall in front of her and a very hard male body behind her. She can feel her attacker's thick muscled arms, firm chest and rippled abdomen.

She tries to struggle but he overpowers her easily. He leans down and huskily whispers in her ear. "What's wrong, Princess? Late for the ball?" His voice is deep and smooth as silk. He runs a hand up her side, his fingertips grazing the side of her breast and then running back down to her bare thigh.

"Let me go!" Hermione tries to make her voice sound strong and demanding, but there is a quiver of fear that she knows he won't miss.

"Now why would I do that when this dress just screams… Fuck me!" He grinds his impressive erection into her backside. It's then that she recognizes his scent, spicy and masculine and so delicious.

"Malfoy." It's not a question; she knows that the thick sinewy body radiating heat against her tiny frame was none other than the Slytherin-Sex-God, himself. He hums in approval, letting his nose trail along her neck from shoulder to earlobe. Hermione shivers and feels his smile against her neck. "Get your slimy hands off me, you fucking snake!" He lets out a deep, rumbling chuckle.

"We both know snakes make you all hot and bothered, Princess, just admit it."

"You Slytherins don't have anything to offer me." She bit, squirming against his iron grip.

"Oh no? That's not what you were saying today in Potions when you were hanging all over Zabini. Looked like you were begging for his snake to come out and play." Her breath catches as he trails his warm hand up the back of her thigh and over her tight backside, lifting her dress a little as he goes. Hermione feels her traitorous body starting to react to his kissing and soft caresses. Her breathing is labored and her panties are growing extremely damp. She struggles again, knowing that she can't allow his sultry touch to cloud her mind.

"Jealous, Malfoy, that someone else is getting my attention? Don't worry. If you're a good boy and let me go, I'll think about giving you a little attention, too." Ignoring her offer, he begins sucking on her neck and she lets out small breathy gasps.

"Why would I wait for you to 'give' me attention when I can just 'take' it?" He growls at her as he roughly shoves her against the stone wall, pressing his body even tighter against hers. Hermione feels her knees go weak as he uses one hand to massage her breast, pinching her pebbled nipple through the thin lace of her dress. With the other hand, Malfoy reaches around to cup her mound over her thong. He runs a large finger up and down her slit slowly, gently circling her nub. Hermione tries to loosen his hold but his hands feel so good she can't help but moan. "Oh yeah baby, tell me just how good it feels."

"Make me!" She says, spitting the words at him in her grittiest tone, but he hears the desire in her voice. He presses harder, pinching her clit between his fingers. She moans in earnest this time, arching her back and pressing her backside against the thick, heavy member straining painfully against his trousers.

"Shhh… Princess. Don't want to get caught loitering in dark corners with Slytherins… then my plan of fucking your tight little cunt until you scream my name will be ruined." He murmurs in her ear, nibbling on the lobe and sending chills down her spine. She's barely coherent at this point. He chuckles at her reaction while he leaves warm, wet kisses across her shoulders. He pushes her panties aside and groans when his fingers make contact with her warm center.

"Mmm, so wet for me. You've been aching for this, haven't you, just waiting for Slytherin's supreme bad boy to come take you out of the light and into the dark." Hermione hits her limit and can wait no longer.

"Malfoy…" She sighs, and that's all it takes. In a rush of movement and a rustle of fabric, Malfoy is bared to her. She can feel every inch of him as he rubs his thick member into the crease of her backside. With his suit trousers hanging precariously around his hips, he thrusts against her firm ass cheeks at the same times as he plunges two thick fingers into her heat, circling her clit with a third. "Oh, God!" Hermione moans, bracing her hands on the wall as he pumps his fingers into her dripping core.

She twists and writhes against his rippled torso as he brings her closer and closer to her peak with his fingers, his other hand tugging harshly on her swollen nipples through her dress. He pulls his fingers away from her heat, using them to coat her back entrance in her juices. She tenses when she feels him begin to probe her tight pucker with two fingers but relaxes as his other hand trails down from her breast to pinch her swollen, sensitive bud. The sheer pleasure of having his fingers buried deep in her ass is overwhelming. Hermione is leaning on Malfoy's strong arms fully now, unable to stand on her own as her orgasm coils to dizzying heights.

"Please… please…" She whispers like a prayer between cries and gasps.

"That's right, come for me, Princess." At his command, she explodes. He spins her swiftly, catching her screams of pleasure with a hard, wet kiss. Malfoy devours her mouth, licking and nipping and sucking with a fiery passion. At the same time, his hands grab her thighs with bruising force, lifting to pin her small body against the wall. He bunches her dress up around her waist as she wraps her legs tightly around his hips. Hermione pulls away from his kiss, breathless and dizzy.

He pauses just long enough to catch her eyes in his stare, melting into her deep chocolate orbs as he pushes into her, seating himself fully in her soaking heat. They are completely still except for the rise and fall of their erratic breathing, drowning in their bliss, their bodies humming from the feel of each other. Hermione is the first to move. Running her fingers through the silky hair at the nape of his neck, she pulls him into another kiss heavy with need. He begins pumping now, moving in and out of her tight passage in long, deep strokes that make her body quiver.

The dark is filled with grunts and moans as these two bodies writhe against each other. He grips her hips tightly, slamming into her with brutal strength at her whimpers of "more… harder, fuck me harder!" Her soft, purring sounds drive him into a frenzy, desperate for release. But, he forces himself to hold on, waiting for her, helpless to feel her sweet pussy tremble around his length. Her thighs clench and he knows she is close. He moves to her neck, kissing a sucking while he trails a hand down to her center, caressing her bundle of nerve with quick strokes to match the pace of his increasingly erratic thrusting. "Tell me Princess; tell me whose pussy this is." He begs, and when he receives only a whimper in reply, he presses down on her clit in hard, tight circles, making her wail and pant. "Tell me!"

"Yours, only yours… Oh fuck, Draco!" She squeals into the dark, cumming hard and squeezing him in a delicious rhythm that he couldn't ignore.

"Uggng, fuck baby so good…" He grunts into her neck as he empties into her, holding her tightly against him and breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

The lovers stay this way as their breathing evens. Her gripping tightly to his broad shoulders while he leaves soft kisses on her neck, murmuring so quietly against her skin that she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear. "My Princess… so beautiful, my sweet girl." After a few long moments, he pulls away and sets her on her feet. Pulling his wand from his robes, he casts a spell to clean away the evidence of their coupling and right their clothes and hair. Draco slowly brings his fingers to her chin, lifting so the he can see her sparkling eyes. Leaning slightly, he places a tender kiss against her lips, pouring all of his emotions into her. The move together towards the Entrance Hall, only to stop short at the sight of bright green eyes, glaring at them.

"Potter." Draco drawls in his most detached tone. They square off for a moment before a wide smile crosses Harry's face and he bursts into loud barks of laughter.

"Do you two ever have sex in the dorms like the rest of us? I swear, I see you two stumble out of dark classrooms and abandoned corridors at least once a weak."

"Ha ha, Harry. You act like Ginny and I didn't catch you blowing Theo Nott in the Slytherin locker room three days ago when we were looking for Drake and Blaise." Hermione's exclamation echoes in the mostly empty Hall, making Harry flush with embarrassment and Draco snicker.

"What can I say, Potter. The thrill of almost being caught gets my girl hot. Who am I to deny her?" Draco says with a smirk, earning a playful smack on the arm from Hermione.

"Yeah well, consider yourselves officially caught. Now come on, everyone is waiting for you inside. Well, almost everyone. Ron waited about five minutes before he pulled Pansy into a corner to make out." Harry gests as he walks past the couple and into the Hall to find Theo. Hermione begins to follow, but is pulled back by her elbow.

"Wait…" Draco turns her to face him. Pushing a loose curl behind her ear, he kisses her forehead. "I love you, Princess. I can't wait for you to be my wife." Hermione smiles wide at his declaration. She bites her full bottom lip while fingering the large antique diamond ring on her left hand.

"I love you too, Draco. But if you want me to be the next Lady Malfoy… you're going to have to make me." She says with a Slytherin-worthy smirk as she walked into the ball.

"That can be arranged."


End file.
